Talk:StarClan
Style Concerns Current *''Long Shadows'' and Sunrise need to be detailed/expanded. Older * Spoiler free introduction that is not sections needs to be created. :Fixed but if anyone disagrees they are welcome to edit--Shippofox 14:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :: Looks fine to me. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Isn't the mention of the Moonpool a spoiler? Maybe not, but I would say it is...-[[User:SparrowWing|'Sparrowwing']] talk 23:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) * Information section needs to be worked in more completely with the rest of the page. Perhaps as a 'Facts & Trivia' section? Maybe discuss the matter. * Improve history layout. Multiple level headlines are needed for sorting. * Add pretty logo image in. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) * Add a link titles "List of all StarClan Cats", linked to Category:StarClan Cat (Category-implementation is Project Characters) StarClan vs. SkyClan Ancestors Okay. Forgive me if my facts aren't 100% straight, because I haven't read Firestar's Quest in a while and honestly wasn't paying great attention to SkyClan's Destiny. Anyways, after reading SD I believe the lines between SkyClan Ancestors (who, according to FQ, separated themselves from StarClan) and their StarClan 'enemies' have become blurred. My suspicions come from the fact that 'SkyClan Ancestors' aren't referred to at all in the book and that some supposed SkyClan Ancestors (Cloudstar, Skywatcher, maybe others) appeared in this book and were labeled as StarClan cats. So what I'm asking you guys is: are they really different groups anymore? I think it's possible that this was just an oversight from the authors (wow what a shocker) or that perhaps the SkyClan Ancestors came to terms with StarClan and decided to re-join them? Shall we decide to take in this apparent change of situation, and group these cats together, or dismiss it as an oversight or consistency error? If we take it as fact, then we can alter the article accordingly, but if we decide to dismiss it, we should definitely have an article and category for SkyClan Ancestors - I'm surprised we don't already. So, opinions, comments, or statements of obvious facts that I may have missed? 23:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I just skimmed Firestar's Quest this weekend to update the Cliffnotes page for Project Books, so I can help out here. :) They are almost always referred to as "SkyClan ancestors" instead of "StarClan cats"; for instance when Leafdapple is getting her nine lives (pages 486-492). It is mentioned that the SkyClan ancestors were scattered and unable to walk SkyClan's skies after the Clan vowed to never look at the stars again (page 497), but after they regain their faith, the ancestors are "coming home" and reuniting to watch over SkyClan (page 491). It is not confirmed whether they come to terms with StarClan though. 07:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The way the book made it seem was, that they were still two different groups. And also, I haven't read SkyClan's Destiny, but I do believe that Bluestar, Snowfur, and Whitestorm came to 'visit '''the SkyClan ancestors, therefore implying that they live in two different spots. I think that they are still separate. 21:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The SkyClan ansetors are still ''tecnically StarClan, just another branch of StarClan that is seperate 13:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Helix, thanks for reminding me a bit of Firestar's Quest :P To Whitestorm, the ThunderClan cats were visiting because of the physical distance between the skies over the forest and those over the gorge (it's odd, but StarClan does seem to have to move physically to some extent - remember how the Clans were worried that StarClan wouldn't be able to find their way to the lake?) But while they came to visit, which would imply that they're still separate, the thing that is confusing is that the SkyClan ancestors are directly referred to as StarClan cats. But considering all the other evidence that suggests the SkyClan Ancestors are still keeping to themselves, I agree with you guys that they probably are separate, and it was likely a slip-up by Cherith (or maybe she just grew tired of typing the much longer label for them everytime XD) So, shall we make a separate article for SkyClan Ancestors, and set it up in a similar manner to this one? Of course there is much less information but it could certainly have a history section and a short list of SkyClan deaths. 00:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Night Whispers Night Whispers isn't there even though it's already been a little over a month since the book was released. Should I get on it?Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 22:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Need help?? I was just wondering if there was anything I could help with right now in the StarClan page. ;) chocoholic.was.here 22:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Me two... --char99 11:55, August 19, 2011 There's actually a lot you can do, just look over the article and in the issues section listed above. 15:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute... Wat makes a dead cat so wise''jayfeather said and I agree what does?? 20:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Spottedleafxfirestar! Please take the casual discussion to the Forums, thanks, 21:56 Sun Jan 8 Kits A whole lot more kits are dead. Minnowkit and Willowkit (Crookedstar's daughter's) aren't listed and why isn't Snowkit (Speckletail's kit) listed???? ~Skyflight (My siggie is under construction) It has to be confirmed that they're in StarClan. They're listed as suspected StarClan members on their pages. VioletwingFly away with me! 21:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) question Can someone add a category that lists StarClan/Dark Forest cats who died a second time? Pages pages and more pages Is there going to be a page for the StarClan's Promise Arc? I was just trying to search it up and it wasnt present, so I ws just wondering. If so, I can make the page... Spottehwobble! I wouldn't think so unless it is actually confirmed. Glasses (talk) 23:44, January 10, 2018 (UTC) GC, POS Deceased Characters from Goosefeather's Curse and Path of Stars need to be added :The books ''just came out last Tuesday. Please give us a chance to work on the articles. StarClan Cats Would this cite be okay to use for confirmation of residence? http://blogclan.katecary.co.uk/2016/09/05/thunder-and-shadow-spoiler-page/#comments ErmineGlow (talk) 13:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Personally, I think so, but that's because it seems to me she directly confirms it. Fluttering Bird and Half Moon As both are confirmed to be in StarClan, but they are in the ancient tribe. Should they be listed as Early Settlers, or should they have their own section? ErmineGlow (talk) 13:21, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Well, they're called StarClan in Moth Flight's Vision, so I think it would be alright to have them listed as the Ancient Tribe...because that does seem to be where cats like Half Moon and Fluttering Bird are from? Unless I'm misunderstanding what you're asking here.. =/ Cats With The Same Name How should we list cats with the same name who are in the same clan?ErmineGlow (talk) 22:24, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Like who? probably the first book they appear in. Glasses (talk) 23:44, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Storm There is a cat named storm during the first days of the CLans and not inside "Known members."Bush of Thunder (talk) 02:58, May 7, 2019 (UTC)